<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I tempt you for a kiss by maggie33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652059">Can I tempt you for a kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/pseuds/maggie33'>maggie33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/pseuds/maggie33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chen Jiayi tries to deal with an awful day she had. And Ma Han tries to talk about feelings. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chén Jiāyí/Mă Hàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Parallels Fanworks Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can I tempt you for a kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningthreads/gifts">spinningthreads</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chen Jiayi was absentmindedly flipping through TV channels and trying to decide if she should go to bed despite the relatively early hour. It had been kind of a hard day, what with being taken hostage by a crazy psycho, who believed that she was his dead girlfriend, and then almost dying. Luckily Ma Han had been there. Ma Han, who caught her and saved her life. And Chen Jiayi really couldn’t be faulted for concentrating now on the memory of Ma Han’s body spread under her and Ma Han’s strong thighs rubbing against hers. And not on that other, awful stuff.</p>
<p>The doorbell ringing startled her and cut off the pleasant memory. Her heart squeezed, a sudden stab of fear making her stomach hurt. Chen Jiayi shook her head and chased those feelings away. It was probably a mistake; there was no one who would come visit her at this hour. And you didn’t get taken hostage by a crazy psycho twice in the same day, right?</p>
<p>“Who’s that?” she called, coming to the door.</p>
<p>“It’s me,” Ma Han said.</p>
<p>Relief flooded through Chen Jiayi’s mind just at the sound of Ma Han’s voice. She looked through the peephole, still disbelieving a little. And yes, it really was Ma Han. Tall and beautiful as always, with a frown on her face.</p>
<p>Chen Jiayi threw the door open wide.</p>
<p>“Han-jie,” she said.</p>
<p><em>I’m really glad you’re here. Can you hold me? Please hold me. A kiss would be nice, too.</em> All that went through Chen Jiayi’s head in a matter of seconds. But she couldn’t say any of this, could she?</p>
<p>“Han-jie, what are you doing here?” she asked instead.</p>
<p>Ma Han looked uncertain for a while. Chen Jiayi took a step back and gestured for her to enter. She closed the lock carefully and turned to look at her guest.</p>
<p>Ma Han fidgeted with the hem of her coat. Such nervousness was an unusual look for her. She looked cute. Chen Jiayi smiled. Ma Han scowled and then sighed.</p>
<p>“I wanted to see how you were,” she said. “Sorry for the late hour, I couldn’t get away earlier,” she added, with something that was almost a smile on her face. And with something that definitely looked like concern in her eyes.</p>
<p>Chen Jiayi’s smile widened. A warm wave of feeling safe and taken care of spread through her body.</p>
<p>“I wanted to call,” Ma Han said. “But I don’t have your number.”</p>
<p>Oh, that awful day was suddenly getting better and better. Chen Jiayi smiled suggestively.</p>
<p>“Han-jie,” she said. “Is this your way of telling me you want to get my phone number?”</p>
<p>“You’re so annoying,” Ma Han said, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>But her actions contradicted her words. She took her phone out and handed it to Chen Jiayi. Chen Jiayi put her name and number in, her heart doing a little dance of joy in her chest. She knew it! She knew Ma Han’s aloofness and loudly proclaimed disinterest were just a pose. Well, ok, she didn’t know for sure. She just wanted very much for that to be true. And hoped. And did everything she could to show Ma Han how interested she was. And it worked. Woohoo!</p>
<p>At that moment Chen Jiayi decided to throw caution to the wind. She was never a cautious person anyway, so why start now? And she almost had died earlier and that made her not to want to take it slow. Or maybe the reason was simply Ma Han here in her living room, looking so beautiful and cool, her eyes filled with genuine worry.</p>
<p>So Chen Jiayi gave the phone back and threw Ma Han her best seductive look.</p>
<p>“Han-jie, will you freak out if I tell that I really want to kiss you right now?” she asked.</p>
<p>Ma Han’s eyes widened a little bit, but she didn’t really look that surprised.</p>
<p>“You’re annoying and pushy,” she said. “I don’t know why I...”</p>
<p>She stopped talking abruptly, pressing her lips together, but her eyes betrayed her. They were filled with tenderness and want. And that was all the permission Chen Jiayi needed. She moved closer, slipping her arms under Ma Han’s coat and around her waist, and stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to Ma Han’s.</p>
<p>For a while Ma Han just stood still, lips unmoving against Chen Jiayi’s mouth. But then she sighed, her lips parting. Her arms closed around Chen Jiayi’s shoulders, those wonderful strong arms that had been Chen Jiayi’s salvation twice already. Her tongue sneaked into Chen Jiayi’s mouth, making Chen Jiayi moan and her heart flutter.</p>
<p>And the memory of being pushed over the balcony railing and falling down, that kept sitting in the back of Chen Jiayi’s mind all day, no matter how hard she tried to force it away – that memory faded away a little.</p>
<p>They parted with a sigh, Ma Han’s hand lingering warm and heavy against Chen Jiayi’s neck for a few seconds longer. Then Ma Han took a step back, her dark eyes locked on Chen Jiayi’s face. She smiled. And Chen Jiayi smiled back.</p>
<p>“Would you stay for a while?” she asked. “For a coffee?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Ma Han said. “Coffee would be nice.”</p>
<p>She took off her coat. Chen Jiayi took it from her, momentarily distracted by Ma Han’s long, shapely legs on full display. She gestured to a couch and Ma Han sat down, leaning against the backrest, legs stretched.</p>
<p>“And if you would like to meet tomorrow to talk, or to have coffee, or... I don’t know, go for a walk maybe...” Ma Han said.</p>
<p>Her voice was nonchalant, but Chen Jiayi could hear the uncertainty beneath nonchalance.</p>
<p>“Yes, Han-jie, I would love that,” she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. “I would love that a lot.”</p>
<p>Ma Han nodded with a pleased smile. Chen Jiayi skipped to the kitchen. She felt like jumping up and down in excitement, and she felt like dancing. Ma Han was here. Ma Han let Chen Jiayi kiss her. Ma Han kissed her back. Ma Han stayed for coffee. Ma Han asked her out on a date.</p>
<p>Who would have thought that the day that started so badly would end up being so wonderful after all. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>